If Only
by WannabeWizardxxx
Summary: If only James and Lily hadn't died on the 31st. Life for Harry and others where James and Lily did not die.
1. Godric's Hollow

James Potter stood up from the small blue couch, stretching his arms and legs, throwing _The Daily Prophet_ onto the couch, he walked over to the small bassinet in front of the window and looked in. You could hardly see the boy beneath the bundle of blankets except for the top half of his round, chubby face and a mass of unruly black hair. For a moment, James thought that Harry was asleep, however when he turned to look out the window, he caught one of Harry's brilliant green eyes slightly opening, and clamping shut when James faced him again. He grinned

"Lily? I need to speak to you for a second!" He cried, Yet again noticing someone peeking through the blankets.

"Yes James?"

A slim lady with cascading red hair walked into the small sitting room.

"I think someone is asleep Dear" He said loudly

"Then why are you yel- oh" Lily paused, also seeing one of the curious green eyes opening

"Well that's unfortunate isn't it, Harry won't be able to eat his dessert then will he?" Lily smiled as she heard a faint giggle from beneath the blankets

"And i guess since Harry is asleep, i won't be able to show him my magic Lily"

That did the trick.

"Noo Daddy!Awake! Awake!" Harry kicked of his blankets as Lily and James laughed at their son's antics.

"I'll go get his bath ready, you amuse him" Lily smiled and kissed her husband and baby and left the room. James faced Harry

"Well, lets see what we can do " He said, nuzzling Harry as he picked him up.

"Clara Lutei!" James cried, the small coloured puffs circling and spreading around Harry, who tried to grab the small puffs of colour hovering close to his face.

Lily walked in as the two played

"My two children" She smiled. James \ flopped down onto the sofa, placing his wand between him and Harry and closed his eyes

"Come on Harry, time for your bath!" Lily grinned as the small boy reluctantly toddled over to her, and picked him up. James stood up and the two walked out of the room when all of a sudden, Lily fell to the ground, clutching Harry.

"The... wards..James!"

His face went pale as he raced to the window to see who it was

"Shi- it's him! it's him Lily! run! i'll.. i'll hold him off! take Harry and run!" James embraced the two and ran down the hallway, to come face to face with Voldemort. He felt around for his wand

"Shit" He whispered

"James potter, what nerve you have, to fight me... without a wand?" Voldemort stopped to laugh "Crucio!" James Fell to the ground

"Avada Kedavra!" James twisted, unknowingly morphing into Prongs, he narrowly missed the green blast, which hit the wall behind. The wall began to tumble and break under the sheer force of the spell, and the rocks tumbled onto Prongs, as he morphed back, the last thing he heard was Voldemort's cackling laugh before he blacked out.

* * *

Lily ran up the stairs to the nursery clutching Harry to her chest. She barricaded the doors with all she could find, and groped around for her wand

"Shoot!"

Lily felt terrible. Because of one silly mistake, she would be the cause of death of her son! She looked around the room for any way to save them, a broom, a portkey, ANYThinG! Her eye suddenly caught on one of the overturned books on the floor labelled _Dark Wards._ Would it work? She would have to try, it was the only way. She picked up the book, and flipped to the page she was looking for, _Blood Wards._ She began to chant

"Sanguine met amore, privari hsec tuebor"

She could here the yells from downstairs

"Procul ab hoste protege, et inimici sanguine"

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Lily ignored, but barely, her heart plummeted as the house shook and rumbled.

"signa ordines defendunt, non semel tantum aetatem pervenerit darent sacrificium!" Lily finished, a golden glow hung in the air. She turned to Harry.

"Harry, mama loves you, dada loves you. Harry be safe, _be strong"_ She stood up as the furniture and items barricading the door were blown away. She leapt in front of Harry, blocking him from Voldemort.

"Step aside, silly girl"

"No.. no please, have mercy! not Harry!"

"Crucio!" Lily fell to the ground, screaming. The curse was released and she shakily stepped up blocking Harry. He was giggling as if it was a game and peered over her shoulder, at the sight of Voldemort's face, he started crying, she clutched Harry, and felt something poking her, _a stick._ She went to grab it , but before she could she saw Voldemort open his mouth. Harry screamed, throwing the wand as green light rushed to her and saw yet again, a small golden light, and before she blacked out, she hoped to herself that it would work. Hoping that her sacrifice would at least save Harry. Because that was what was most important.

Harry.

* * *

 **Hello! How was this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me how it was by Leaving me a review or favourite or like . Keep your eyes open for chapter two. Bye!**


	2. St Mungo's

_Crash!_

 _Clang!_

 _shit!_

James heard the whispered swearing from nearby. Next to his ear, he heard a continuous beeping, which, after listening for a consecutive 30 seconds, he was already sick of. He grudgingly opened his eyes, unaware of where he was until all his memories came flooding back to him. He sat up abruptly, startling the young, tired man sat next to him. James began to immediately throw of the pristine white sheets, fumbling around for his glasses, he couldn't see anything except for the back of his hands, everything else was a blur to him, he was blinder than he usually was! Giving up on finding his glasses he began to shout

"HARRY! LILY! HARRY! LI-"

A warm hand clamped over his mouth, which caused James to thrash around even more.

" _JAMES!_ It's me! calm down" The voice mumbled, and James felt The hands slide on a pair of glasses. James blinked, as the tired face of Remus Lupin looked at him

"Harry! Lily! Where are they moony! I failed! i couldn't keep them safe!" James broke into sobs, clutching Remus' shirt.

"James! James, They're safe! Alive!" Remus cried. James stopped.

"Are they ok?" He asked.

"Technically, yes."

"Technically!? i'll need a better explanation than that!"

"Even i don't know what happened, there's only one person who does" Remus cringed under James' glar

"That person would be me, i presume" A voice from the door said.

Albus dumbledore stepped into the light.

"I won't dilly dally here James, Both Harry and Lily are safe. "

"What happened!?"

"Ah, You see, my dear boy, i think your _talents_ may have saved you" Albus smiled, a twinkle in his eye

"What talents?" James asked, confused

"You see, it was quite shocking to see one James Potter, unconscious, with half formed antlers on his head, quite a sight" James looked stricken

"Not to worry, the ministry does not know. Quite ingenious of you three , Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs and of course, Moony."

"It wasn't Remus' fault sir, we wouldn't take no for an answer!' James added, looking at Remus' downcast and ashamed face

Dumbledore chuckled

"It was quite amusing to see, on my late night strolls, a quartet of young boys near the forest, which turned into a stag, rat and dog."

"You've known all this time?" Remus asked. Dumbledore merely smiled

"Now, back to Halloween. Unfortunately, you have lost sight completely in your left eye, which i would consider okay because it is a much better outcome than what could have been. Paralysis, death etc." Dumbledore paused

"Lily, unfortunately, had been under the cruciatus too much, and is unable to have any more children." Dumbledore paused yet again, grief lining his face.

"Harry, however, is a living miracle. Dubbed many names. The Boy who lived being most common."

"The boy who lived?" James asked, confused

"Yes, you see, after Lily collapsed, Voldemort turned to Harry, however, miraculously, The spell did not work. A scar is all that is left of that horrific night, other than that, he is completely unharmed. The boy who lived" Dumbledore finished. James was shocked, Harry had survived the killing curse, which nobody in history could do.

"What about Voldemort sir?" He asked,

"Most reckon he's dead, but i know he is not. The spell rebounded, reducing him to lesser than a ghost. He is still out there, too weak to carry on, But he will come back, and Harry is our number one priority." Albus finished.

"I will leave healer Trolley to tend to you, she should be here... now" And with a faint smile, Dumbledore stood up and strode out, Healer Trolley walking in.

"I want to see Lily! And Harry!" He demanded.

The healer tutted

"We shall see, ifyou are okay, ill send you to Lily, she is awake now and has been told the _circumstances_ "

"Where's Harry Remus? Remus!"

"I'll tell you later" Remus said, nodding discretely to the witch hovering over James.

He groaned and sat back, allowing the witch to check over him.

* * *

After being thoroughly checked over, The healer leaved. Leaving James and Remus to wait until Lily woke up. James took off his glasses, testing his eyes. Closing the right one and then the left.

A short, plump healer poked her head in through the door

"Mrs Potter has woken up, after her checkup, you two may be discharged" She walked off again as James and Remus both jumped up, to see Lily.

* * *

Lily stared at the ceiling. Safe, they were all safe. Relief flooded through her body, but was ceased as sorrow swept through instead. Just them three, no one else, her only child. And Harry was in danger. He would return..

Lily was shaken out of her thoughts as the door swung open and James limped to her bedside

Embracing her.

"You're safe, you're safe" Lily laughed through her tears.

"Where's Harry, Lily?" James asked

"With the Dursleys" Remus said, frowning

"The Dursleys!?" James cried

"You guys have been out for a month, There was no one left"

"What about you!?" James demanded

"I'm a werewolf, remember? I'm _highly dangerous_ to all around me" Remus mumbled

"What about Alice?" Lily asked. Remus sighed

"A week after the attack on Godric's hollow, three death eaters fought their way into the Longbottom's house for answers, and when they didn't comply" Remus paused

"They didn't die, did they?" Lily sobbed

"No" Remus said "They suffered a fate worse than death. Both Frank and Alice reside in St Mungo's, they- they were tortured to insanity" Lily started crying and James clutched her to his chest, looking shocked.

"What about Padfoot then? He's Harry's godfather! He should be the one looking after him! Shit i forgot all about him! where is he!?" It was Remus' turn to look shocked

"Why would you want _him_ to look after Harry!? He betrayed you!"

James and Lily looked at each other

"Where is he Remus?" Lily asked

"Where he deserves to be! In Azkaban! For trying to get you, James and Harry killed, and when that didn't work, Murdered 13 muggles along with Peter!"

Remus couldn't help himself as he burst into sobs.

James and Lily looked at each other again

"Shit"

 **Hello Lovely Readers! Thanks for all the love you gave me on the last chapter, i didn't expect it to get as many followers and favourites as it did! Please continue to Favourite and Follow and please review! I love reading through them and they help me so much. Also feel free to check out my insta and Tumblr where i will post updates on stories and also take suggestions and stuff on. I also post other stuff on it too. Thankyou for reading and i hope you all have a great day/night ! :)**


	3. Mrs Petunia Dursley

"Sirius is in Azkaban!?" Lily cried

"Of course he is!? Why are you two so shocked!?" Remus cried back

"umm I DON'T KNOw. Maybe since he was our best FRIEND!?" James shouted

"He betrayed you and Lily to Voldemort! He KILLED 13 muggles and he killed PETER! " Remus shouted

"He didn't betray us!"

"He was _your secret keeper!"_ Remus glowered, a pink tinge appearing on his skin

" No, he wasn't... didn't he tell you?" Lily cried

"Tell me what!" Remus cried

"He didn't did he?" James murmured

"exactly _what_ did he not tell me" Remus hissed

James sighed.

"Right before we went into hiding, Sirius gave us an idea. Everyone knows that Sirius and i lived together and that it was us three who were the strongest in our group, he said that nobody would suspect our weak link! Peter! So at the last moment, it was _him_ who cast the enchantment and became our secret keeper!"

"But we didn't know, that it was PETER who was the spy! You heard what Dumbledore said in our Order meeting! There was someone who was passing on information to Voldemort..." Lily said

"Sirius thought that whilst you were away, working with the werewolves, that one had cast the imperious or something and that _you_ were the spy! We told him it was bullshit of course and before the enchantment was sealed, we asked him to tell you, i guess he didn't.." James trailed off

"But the muggles said that Peter went after Sirius shouting about how he betrayed them! And Sirius took out his wand and the whole street was blasted! and Sirius just lay there LAUGHiNG!" Remus shouted

"But it was Peter! Peter was the spy! and he betrayed us to Voldemort! Sirius probably didn't kill those muggles either!" James shouted back. Lily grabbed Remus' hand

"Believe us Remus! It was always Peter! Sirius was as good as a brother to all three of us!, He hated dark magic! Peter just went to whatever side was strong!" Remus sighed

"Ok, i believe you. But we need to see Dumbledore."

"After we get Harry! i'm _not_ leaving him with the Dursleys!" lily cried

"How long have we been out, anyway?" James asked

" Three months,"

* * *

Lily and James walked up the driveway of number 4, Privet drive. Hoping that their Harry was safe. James raised his arm to knock on the door but before he could, The door opened and Petunia Dursley shut the door, Harry on her hip

"Momma! Dadda!" Harry squealed as his parents embraced him

"Quickly! i only have two hours! Come!" Petunia walked briskly down the driveway. gesturing to them to follow

"Did you bring a car, Lily?" She asked meekly

"Yeah.." Lily started

"Quickly! in! i'll explain later! just drive down this road, turn left, then right"

The three adults and small child hopped in the car.

"Right here, yes, thank you James" Petunia gave an awkward smile and led them through the oak doors of the building they had just parked in front of. Petunia walked to the desk and walked back to James and Lily

"Follow me" She said and the four walked through a door which led into a room which was set with a big table. Once the doors were closed, Petunia launched herself onto Lily, crying

"I.. I thought... you .. you were... going to... Die!" She sobbed into Lily's shoulder, hugging her and Harry.

"No cy.. no cy Tuney!" Harry waved his small fist. And for the first time, Lily noticed just how skinny he was, and was that a...

"A BRUISE!?" James shouted. "Why is he SO SKINNY!?" He demanded

"Please! Let me explain!" Petunia gestured to the table, where the group sat.

"I better start from the start" Petunia said "When Harry was placed on my doorstep on Halloween night, everything was explained in a letter. It took a lot of convincing on my part to let Harry stay with us.. Vernon wouldn't have it.." Petunia started sobbing again. Lily passed Harry to James and went over to hug her sister.

"Vernon kept trying to hit the boy" Petunia gestured to Harry "Take off his shirt" Lily gasped and all James could see was red. Heavily imprinted on Harry's back were purple bruises.

"I tried to stop him, i tried Lily, he'd turn on me afterwards, for defending my nephew, but that's not important.." Petunia opened her mouth to continue

"Of course it's important Petunia!" This time it was James who spoke

"Show me" Lily whispered to Petunia who nodded and lifted the back of her shirt to show big purple bruises and welts. Lily and James were both furious.

"I fed him as much as i was able to without Vernon noticing. Take him. Vernon said only two hours and if i am not at home by the time he gets back.."

"Well i guess you're going to be late then, because we can't let you go back!" Lily cried

"No.. he'll hurt You and maybe Dudley then!" Petunia protested

"Where is Dudley?" James asked

"At Arabella's , Arabella Figg down the road"

"Arabella?" james asked

"Yes"

"Blimey Lily! if i'm right and it is old Bella.." James and lily shared a look.

"We're taking you and Dudley back to Our house. And trust me, Vernon will pay!"

And with that the four drove back to Privet drive and stopped in front of the Dursley's so Petunia could pick up clothes and James and Lily could pick up Dudley.

* * *

Petunia got in the back seat clutching a struggling Dudley and Lily and Harry sat in the back.

"We'll apparate with the car" James announced and before Petunia could protest all 5 disapparated and landed in the middle of a huge meadow a mansion looming in the distance

"Welcome to Potter manor!"

 **Hey readers! How did you like that? Don't worry, Sirius will be in the next chapter, i just really wanted to have Petunia in this story, since she will be vital later, and this was the perfect way to introduce her! Until the next chapter please favourite, follow and review :)**


	4. Potter Manor

Lily walked through the gleaming, golden gates, Harry sat on her hip, who was gurgling gibberish contentedly. James walked at Lily's side and Petunia, with Dudley snoring peacefully on her shoulder, walked a few paces behind, enthralled at the gardens of the mansion. The group stopped at the large oak double doors, which looked out of place from the rest of the mansion. The wood was decayed and looked as if it would fall at any moment and James, picking up a rock, sharpened it with his wand at cut right into his skin with a hiss.

"What are you doing!?" Petunia screeched, wondering why Lily wasn't as shocked as she was, that James was intentionally slicing into his hand.

"This house has been in my family for thousands of years, it has special wards that allow only Potters, or friends of Potters, into their house. however, Potter mansion has been inactive for 5 years, and it requires payment to make sure that foes do not enter."

James swiped his hand across the door. From his hand, the door began to change. It was as if the moly wood was melting away, to reveal glimmering gold spiralling out, and eventually the whole door was covered in heaved the doors open, twists and patterns of gold, and a golden handle appeared from the doors, which James twisted and heaved open. He held the doors open so the ladies, babes in tow, could walk in, and shut the door with a large thud. Lily walked up to him and took his hand in her palm.

"sanare vulnere" she muttered, the skin grew over the deep cut. James squeezed his hand twice and, giving Lily a peck on the cheek, began walking forwards when two loud cracks were heard, to their left.

"What was that?" Petunia asked, worried. Before James or Lily could answer, they were interrupted by a loud squealing as a small creature, with big eyes and ears, which flapped in excitement, launched itself onto James and then Lily.

"Master and Mistress has returned! Oh Minnie is very Happy! Mickey will be coming now!" It squeaked. Lily and James laughed

"We told you minnie, you can call us Lily and James" Lily smiled at her

"Ah yes, it is hard to remember"

"How is Apus?" James asked Minnie

"Apus is a big boy now, he is not growing as fast because Dumbledore revoked the charm that the _Malfoys_ put on us, Apus is now 6 months! He is in his carrier! Oh!" Minnie dashed back into the room on the left

"I thought you said this place was inhabited?" Petunia whispered to Lily

"These are house elves, Tuney , James' family has two, who are married and have a child, they were living at Hog- my school all this time after we went into hiding"

"You can say Hogwarts, i don't mind Lily" Petunia whispered back as Minnie walked back in, with a bundle in her arms. She held up the bundle to Lily, who passed Harry to james and took the small house elf in her arms. There was another loud CRACk and another house elf can running in.

"Master! Mistress you are back! Mickey is overjoyed!" He shook both Potters' hands

"Please Mickey, it's James and Lily, you needn't be so formal, we are friends" james laughed

"Ah yes, it is hard to remember" Mickey replied

James looked back at Petunia, who still miraculously held a still sleeping Dudley in her arms.

"You guys haven't met Lilly's sister. This is Petunia and he son Dudley, who is sleeping. Petunia, this is Mickey and minnie and their son, Apus" James said as the elves greeted petunia.

"We will all be staying here for the foreseeable future" He added as Minnie squealed

"Yes that is fantastic! we shall get everything ready! " And, after taking Apus into her arms again, Minnie apparated

"You will be famished, dinner will be ready in an hour!" And with another crack, he too, apparated, leaving the group alone. James directed them into the room on the right.

"Here" He said, and picking up some of the dead flowers and other various things, transfigured them into a cot and small various toys. After placing Harry on the ground, James took Dudley from Petunia, and laid him in the cot.

"Thank You so very much" Petunia said, after seating herself.

"To think, if we had stayed later.. Dudley was tremendously spoilt by Vernon, so i'll have to set him right" Petunia muttered

"Don't worry Tuney, it's fine, you are my sister, it's what family does" Lily placed a hand on Petunia's skinny, boney one and looked into her eyes.

* * *

James kept himself preoccupied by cleaning up various items when a sudden thought came to his head

"Minnie?" He asked tentatively

There was another crack and Minnie materialised in front of James

"What is wrong james?" She asked

"Can you set up another room and fix up Sirius' old one?" He asked

"Yes, but i can fix up another room instead of _the traitor's_ room" Minnie hissed

"No.. no Minnie. He wasn't the traitor, he was framed! It was Peter! Sirius is innocent!"

"Are you sure?" She asked, unsure

"yes, you saw us, we were brothers! He would never betray us!"

Minnie merely nodded.

"if you are sure, ok." And with another loud crack,She apparated away.

James dashed to the fireplace. He put his hand into the small pot on the side and, picking up a fistfull of powder threw it into the fireplace

"Moony's house!"

He stuck his head into the flames

"moony? Moony!? Are you here?" He cried

James saw a sleepy eyed man walk in, grumbling

"It's 3 in the morning, who is it?" He mumbled

"It's me, James!"

Remus' eyes snapped open

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing bad.. Jesus christ moony, what is this place"

"nevermind that! now tell me why you are calling me at 3?"

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"About what?" Remus asked

"About how well you're Daffodils are growing" James said sarcastically "What do you think!?" He yelled

"Oh, yes, he knows" He replied

"Great! So this is the part where we testify to free Sirius and you both move in!" james cried

"What!?"

"Yes you heard me! Get your suitcase and come to Potter manor!"

"No.. i can't i would be intruding!"

"If you don't say yes in three seconds i'll make you. Seriously Moony! What is this place!?"

"I think it's quaint"

" _Of course you do"_

"No!'

"Three!"

"Stop"

"Two!"

"I refuse!"

"One!"

"No!"

James head popped out of the fireplace and a few moments later, James potter stumbled out of the fireplace and began throwing things into a big carrier bag slung on his shoulder.

Remus groaned.

"Merlin, moony! This place is even worse in person!"

James was not wrong. The wallpaper was peeling, revealing the rotten wood beneath and mold was seen on the corners. The floors squeaked every time you stepped on them. The house more resembled the shrieking shack than it did a house.

"Fine then, but once i find a good place, you have to let me leave!"

"Wonderful! Let's get backing"

Remus smiled to himself as he walked into his room and took out his suitcase and began putting items in.

"By the way, Lily's sister is staying with us as well!" James cried from the other room

"WHat? Why?"

She was abused trying to protect Harry! We couldn't leave her and her son there!" James replied

"Oh okay then!" Remus shouted back.

* * *

The duo, laden with bags, stepped through the fireplace

James and Remus were knocked over by a small toddler

"Daddy! moony!" Harry squealed as Remus swung him up

"You could tell me, next time you went to god knows where, of course, you are entirely predictable, Hello Remus" Lily went over to greet Remus.

"Oh, you haven't met Petunia" Lily said, gesturing to Petunia as Remus went over and greeted her as well.

There were two loud cracks

"Dinner is ready!" Mickey cried

"Your rooms are also ready!" Minnie caught sight of Remus. "See! i told you Remus would come!" She said to Mickey, as Remus greeted them both. Harry still on his hip.

"I don't know about you, but i'm famished!" Lily said as the others murmured their agreement. The group made their way over to the dining room, Petunia now carrying an awake Dudley.

 **Hello Reader! Thanks for all the love so far! Also a happy Birthday to Remus lupin! yes, i know, there wasn't any Sirius in this chapter either, but i promise he's coming soon! Thank you for reading and please leave me a review! i love reading through them. feel free to message me any suggestions and please favourite or follow :)**

 **Thanks for reading and keep your eyes open for the next chapter!**


	5. The Prisoner

How long had he been there?

The cell floor was cold and damp, the storm that was always raging 24/7 could be felt inside the cell. Rain spitting in through the bars and wind howling outside. It was cold, so cold you could feel it in your bones.

There was a loud cackling a few meters away in the next cel

"Are you cold ,Cousin!?" Bellatrix cackled gleefully

He had stopped trying to get her to shut up long ago.

Why wasn't he free yet? No trial.. he was an innocent man

 _no you're not_

His inner voice was right. If it weren't for him, Lily and James wouldn't be dead, Harry would have a family, Peter would have never betrayed them

 _Are you sure?_

How long had he been a death eater? How was it that sweet little Peter would become a traitor after school

 _Or was he a death eater then?_

If it hadn't been for his ignorance or stupidity, Remus would have known, he'd be free

 _You deserve to be here_

He did, didn't he?

He felt cold, Sirius shut his eyes as the dementors passed but couldn't escape the sob that escaped from his mouth

 _Cold, Alone, tired..._

"I'M TELLING YOU! HE'S INNOCENT! LET ME SEE HIM"

The dementors swooped past to his left. Sirius' head snapped up, was that.. no, it couldn't be.

"You're going to have to calm down if you want to see him!"

"I'm Calm!? SEE!? I'm just a _wee bit_ frustrated that HE DIDN'T EVEN GET A TRIAL!"

Were they talking about him? it couldn't be. No one other than the Potters and Peter knew about the keeper switch. Why, to be freed, either Peter would have to waltz into the ministry or The Potters would have to be back from the dead...

"PADFOOT!"

Sirius' head shot up to from his hands

"No! You're dead!"

 _The mangled form of James Potter, crushed beneath debris_

"I'm not! Look! I'm here!" James yelled, louder than even Bellatrix's cackling

"MR POTTER! CALM DOWN!" James struggled against the two burly men who held him

"I DESERVE TO BE HERE!" Sirius yelled. James stopped struggling

"You were innocent! Peter faked his death!"

"I was the one who told you to swap keepers!I'm the reason you and Lily are DEAD!" Sirius bellowed

"We're not dead! See!?" James placed an arm through the bars of the cell

"THAT IS ENOUGH MR POTTER! YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY DELIRIOUS AND I ADVISE YOU TO GO STRAIGHT HOME!" The two men dragged a kicking and shouting James back down where they came from

"We'll free you! Don't worry Padfoot! We'll find him!"

James' shouts echoed in the now silent hallway

"Ooh, is cousin getting freed? Mind giving me a lift!?" Bellatrix cackled.

Sirius groaned and went back to his place in the corner of his cell. He went tried to go back to his stage of thinking, but couldn't. He gave up, and went to sleep. James' words replaying through his dreams.

* * *

"I'm telling you! He's innocent!" James shouted as he was pushed down the dark hall. He was pushed through a silver door and sat on a chair. A table materialised in front of him and small silver cuffs were bound across his wrists. James snarled.

"Professor Dumbledore and two _guests_ will be coming along, maybe they can set you right." The man strode through the door, slamming it shut. James snarled to himself. The idiots! They denied everything saying he was delirious!. It seemed like hours until The door opened again.

"JAMES!"

Lily rushed forward, embracing her husband. James faced the open door to see Dumbledore and Remus arguing passionately with a squat man.

"How dare you Fudge! No trial!?"

James could hear Remus shouting.

"Calm down Remus" Dumbledore said calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dumbledore escorted Remus in, Fudge following behind.

"Now! see here! We cannot trust him! He and his wife are delirious!"

"Say Sirius Black is innocent, how would you ever come to believe? What evidence do we have to show to make you believe us minister?" Dumbledore asked calmly

"I'd have to see Pettigrew alive and trotting about! Sirius Black is a murdurer! Friends with Them too!"

"We are the ones he was supposedly targeting, weren't we? Why would we want to be friends with him if he wanted to kill us!?" Lily snapped. It was very rare to see her this mad. Her red hair made her look even more furious.

"You have only been minister for a little over a month! Yet the power has already gone to your head!"

"LISTEN HERE!" Fudge suddenly roared "I will not have you boss me around! I am minister!"

"You have been blinded!" Dumbledore roared even louder "Blinded by your own ignorance!"

"Fine then!" Fudge huffed "There will be a trial in a months time! If Pettigrew is alive! Bring him to me!"

"That's not enough time! He's hiding! He isn't just going to pop up out of nowhere!" Remus yelled

"6 weeks then! but i shan't give you more!" Fudge said "I have already been gracious in allowing you muggle sister's trial! GOOD DAY!"

And with a small hmph, Fudge strode out of the room as fast as his squat legs could take him.

Dumbledore released James cuffs

"We shall talk to the order, we need all the help we can get"

James rubbed his sore wrists and they all followed Dumbledore out to the nearest floo point.

"I will be in contact soon, especially before the Dursley case. I- I am sorry Lily, I had no idea"

"Don't worry professor, i didn't think Vernon would have done that as well, You did as best as you could." Lily replied.

With a curt nod, Dumbledore stepped into the fireplace

"Hogwarts!" he said, throwing a handful of floo powder into the flames.

* * *

The three tumbled out of the fireplace covered in ash. James helped Lily up and the three walked out the room in silence.

Petunia walked into the room, Harry and Dudley in her arms.

"There's some guy requesting entrance or something... some guy called sever us?" Petunia said. The other three glanced at eachother in shock

"Severus Snape?" James asked

"Yeah, him" Petunia said, sitting down on the chair and bouncig the babies on her knee, oblivious to the worry and shock of the other three adults in the room.

 **Hey Readers! Thanks for the love on the last chapter! Yes, we had to involve Snape. Just to clear things up, this is JILY, not SNILY. I just really didn't like Snape's redemption in canon and i feel if he got to know the marauders and golden trio etc better, he has the capacity to be a nicer person. I mean, he was a hero and all, but ya'll gotta admit he was a bit of a douche at times... I think i might make up an OC love interest for lil Snapey as well... Thanks for the reviews, messages, favourites and follows! Please continue to leave them for me! Also, don't forget to follow my instagram (wannabewizard_indi) and Tumblr (Wannabewizardxxx) For updates and Harry Potter stuff.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review 3**

 **ILY!**


	6. I'm Sorry

Lily, James and Remus walked out into the hallway, leaving Petunia ,Dudley and Harry in the living room, where they could not here them.

"Isn't he a death eater?" Remus asked

"He is" James grimly replied

"Why is he here?" Lily asked "There's no way he could find us, the manor is unplottable, unless one of us or Dumbledore told him.."

"How did he even contact Petunia?" Remus asked

"He's from an old wizarding family, he knows that to ask access you give a sacrifice to the manor, and the house will notify the tenants, slightly like a muggle, what was it secritee camera?" James replied, If I remember correctly, We can see him by the fireplace.

The three walked to the fireplace in the Entrance hall where, as James said, Snape's face was clearly seen, as grim as ever.

"What business do you come here for, Snape?" James said into the fireplace. Snape, a bit shocked at the sudden voice, managed to cooly answer back

"i need to speak to James and Lily Potter, I come unarmed... On my own wishes"

"The blood sacrifice you have given binds you temporarily to the Manor and the tenants, you realise. Any funny business and it will cost you your magic" James said into the flame.

"I understand" He replied

As Snape waited patiently, James turned to Lily and Remus.

"Should we let him in, he's unarmed, The house binds him to our will temporarily, So we will mostly be out of harm's way. He also has no hidden weapons, otherwise the house would have picked up on it"

"He's a death eater! Like you said, he knows ancient magic, how do you know he hasn't.. hoodwinked the manor!?" Lily asked

"I'll bind him before he has a chance to attack"

Lily stopped to think

"What do you think, Remus?" she asked

"He wouldn't come unless it was important"

"Fine then, be careful" Lily said, giving James a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

James paced out to the front doors, Lily and Remus a few paces behind, and heaved them open.

"Incarcerous!"

Snape's arms and legs snapped together and were bound, a gag appearing around his mouth. James ripped of the gag, kneeling beside him

"You didn't think we'd just let you walk into our home, death eater! Arma revelare!" James shouted. A bright golden light encased Snape but disapeared almost instantly.

"He's unarmed guys! But keep your wands out!" James told the others. James stood up and aimed his wand at the ropes bounding Snape.

"Sectis!"

The ropes sliced open. Snape stood up, rubbing his wrists. James pointed his wand on Snape

"Hello, James" Snape glanced over James' shoulder

"Hello Lily, Remus, and if i'm not mistaken, Mrs Dursley."

"Actually it's Evans" She replied Primly, turning to her sister "What's going on Lily? is that weird Spinner's end boy here?"

"glad to hear that you remember me, and Potter, i'm not a death eater, not anymore atleast.."

"Prove it! why are you here Snape?" James yelled

" Let me explain, as you said, i come with no weapons, not even a wand!"

James paused, considering whether to let his arch nemesis into his house.

"Remus, Get Dumbledore, Follow Lily, Snape"

Remus walked to the fireplace, throwing a handful of Floo powder,

"Hogwarts!"

Lily turned and walked to the living room, Petunia close behind and Snape a few paces behind. James walked right behind them, his wand trained on Snape.

Lily and Petunia sat next to each other, Snape glanced at James who nodded to the couch, where Snape sat.

* * *

A few minutes later, Dumbledore and Remus walked in.

"Ah, hello Severus" Dumbledore greeted snape as if he was greeting an old friend, much to the others' confusion "My dear boy, i think we would have avoided a lot more confusion if you had told me you were coming, Hello James, Lily, Petunia"

"Please take a seat, professor" Lily said, gesturing to the armchair next to her.

"I think we should start from the start shouldn't we?" James said, lowering his wand.

"Don't just lower your wand james! What if he's dangerous!?" Petunia said

"if Dumbledore trusts him, so do I" James said

"Why are you here, Severus?"

"Well, you see, I, well.."

"Snape has had a change of heart, about a year ago, when Voldemort found out the prophecy and targeted Harry, Snape joined the Order, he is the spy who has been giving us inside information." Dumbledore said

"It was my fault that you were targeted in the first place! i heard the prophecy that Trewalney made and because of me, You were targeted! it was my fault Lily's life was in danger, if Lily had died, i wouldn't have ever forgiven myself! So i joined the order and.."

"So you're saying that you would have an innocent child die, but because it was Lily, you cared, if it was another child, you wouldn't have given any shits!?" James yelled

"Better yet, only because of me!? You wouldn't have cared about my husband or child's life, as long as _I_ was safe!?" Lily screeched "You deserve to feel ashamed and guilty!"

"calm down Lily.."

"Do not tell me to calm down, professor! I'm disgusted!"

"Lily, please" James said, Lily reluctantly sat back down, not even realising she had stood up.

"Severus has risked his life every day, playing right under Voldemort's nose, Without him, pretty much all of us in this room had been dead." Dumbledore said

"I also wanted to apologise to James and Remus" Snape said, shocking turned to face the two men. "We have had our differences, but both parts were guilty. It was until recently that i saw that. James was cordial enough to apologise to me, and i ignored him. I was , to put it eloquently, a git. And Remus, you never actually did anything to me, yet i was horrible to you. i was biased and cruel, and I, I am sorry" Snape finished, taking a breath.

To everyone's surprise. James and Remus both grinned.

"Maybe you're not as bad as we thought" James said.

"For what it's worth, we too are also sorry" Remus said

"We were bullies, nothing more, and even you didn't deserve what we did to you" James smiled at Snape

Snape looked at Lily

"I'm sorry Lily. i never really recognised all that you did for me, being my friend and all. i didn't appreciate you as much as you deserved and didn't acknowledge how hard it was for you to stick around me. And, i'm sorry for what i said to you, in 5th year."

"You're an idiot you know that" Lily said with a smile

"Yes, I do"

 **Hey hey readers! Thanks for reviewing and favoriting and following! Please continue to do so, and keep your eyes open for the next chapter, Petunia's trial.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Searching

Lily walked through Diagon Alley, Her hair now long and brown, and her skin a slightly tanned colour with freckles. Even though it had been almost a month since Lily and James had been released from St Mungo's, the Potter's were still famous among wizards, especially Harry, and their 'fame' proved to be quite tiresome.

Lily walked towards the end of the street towards _Eeylops Owl Emporium._ She pushed the door open and was greeted by a variety of various hooting and mewls from around the store. She walked up to the front desk, where a balding, frail wizard was feeding a small owl, who was standing on his shoulder, owl treats. Taking out a small photo from within the folds in her robes, She walked up to him.

"Um, hello." She said

"Oh hello, give me a second, i'll just place him down."

The man lifted his arm and the small owl flew down. He was placed in his cage and the shopkeeper turned to face Lily again.

" Now, how can i help you?" He asked

Lily held up the photo.

"I am searching for this rat, it's imperative that i find him."

"Ah, a lost pet eh?"

 _no he's a murdering traitorous criminal who is responsible for 13 deaths._

"Yes, my son's, he's been crying for days over his missing rat"

"Ah, any special talents?" The shopkeeper asked.

"No, quite boring really. Just a common garden rat." Lily replied

"Hmm, well, we haven't had any normal rats in ages. But how about one of these guys?"

The man gestured to the small table near the front desk, where various mice were doing loops and tricks.

"Uh, no thanks, I need this one" Lily said

"Ah, well, i'm afraid i can't help you there. But feel free to come check any time!" The man said, as Lily waved goodbye to him and walked out the store, and walked slowly back up to the leaky cauldron.

* * *

James walked up to the table in the far corner where Lily was sat.

"Hello" He said as he greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Any luck?" She asked while James sat down.

"Nothing, not a single, common garden rat in Hogsmeade,Ottery St Catchpole or Appleby, and i'm assuming you were unlucky too"

"Nothing in London or Barnton"

Lily sighed.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Remus groaned as he sat down "Chudleigh didn't even have rats and i got chased by a bunch of dogs in Tinworth!"

"Where's Petunia?" Lily asked

"We met Snape in Tutshill and the two went off to search more muggle towns, but Snape is also doing IIkley and Flagley, he's cut of a day's work for us. They're meeting us here at 1"

"I never would have expected him to be this well, nice to us. Especially after Hogwarts..." James said

"Sirius is going to have a seizure when he finds out you two are chummy "

"I'd be surprised if he didn't throw a tantrum on the spot" Remus laughed.

"It was nice of the Weasleys to take in Harry and Dudley for the day" Lily said as The drinks she had ordered came.

"Arthur and Molly were always so wonderful to us, I don't know how they do it though, Harry along with theirs..." Remus said

"7 children... one's Harry's age, the youngest is the first weasley girl ever and i hear that their pair of twins could rival us for our money, and at the age of 3 as well!" James exclaimed.

* * *

Severus and Petunia walked down the London road in silence. They had checked in every pet store, both magical and muggle, but had found nothing. Thunder began to roar and rain suddenly started to fall from the sky, and by another 10 seconds, rain was pouring. Petunia and Severus began to run.

"Quick! in here!" Snape yelled. Petunia followed him into the covered alleyway.

"We'll have to wait for the rain to die away, I can't apparate or anything, it's too risky." Severus said, and the two resumed silence. Petunia cringed as she glanced at the other end of the alleyway where two mice had run.

"How do we know he's not just running about in sewers or anything? How do we even know he's in the country?" Petunia asked

"He can't be in another country because all transportation methods- yes even muggle- have animagus detection, wherever he is, he's on foot. The most logical thing he'll be able to think of is cowering under someone else's protection muggle or magic and if-"

"Why did you do it?" Petunia interrupted

"Do what?" Snape looked up at Petunia

"You hate them, you changed sides, why?" Petunia met his gaze

"Because... Your sister was always there for me and i ditched her, the worst thing i had ever done, it's the least i could do, anger and malice weren't getting me anywhere, so I.. I changed" Snape said. Silence resumed

"You ... you have feelings for her, don't you Severus?" Petunia said blatantly as she looked outside. "come on, it's stopped raining, let's go" Petunia walked off.

"I have feelings, but i don't think they're for her" Severus whispered as he smiled to himself.

"Come on! We were supposed to be there 15 minutes ago!" Petunia popped her head in the alleyway.

"I'm coming!" Snape grinned at her.

* * *

The two ran into the leaky cauldron, soaking wet and smiling as they walked over to the table in the far corner.

"Any luck? Why are you smiling Severus, it's making me feel wierd" James grinned at Snape

"Nothing" James' grin fell

"I'm not going to lie, I was hoping" James murmured as Lily rubbed his shoulder. The two sat next to Remus.

"I think we should head back to to the manor, Dumbledore said he wanted to see all of us at 6. The others nodded their agreement.

"I'll go pick up Dudley and Harry" Lily said. The group made their way to the fire place and one by one, flooed to where they had to be.

* * *

At 6' o clock The group flooed to Hogwarts, Harry and Dudley happily sleeping in The care of Mickey and Minnie.

The group of 5 stumbled into Dumbledore's office, where he was sitting behind his ornate desk, 6 chairs pulled up at front, one of them occupied by Minerva Mcgonagall, who stood up to greet James, Lily and Remus, stopping at Petunia and Snape.

"You must be Lily's sister, I am Minerva Mcgonagall, I am a teacher here, " Mcgonagall said. "Hello Severus" Mcgonagall said, a little icily.

"Time to address the matters at hand," Dumbledore started "Vernon's trial is in two weeks time, so i recommend you all pitch in and begin getting ready. Kingsley Shacklebolt I will be the acting 'lawyer' . This is a muggle case but i still have a bit more power than Vernon's lawyer. We will all work together in the following weeks to get ready. As for Sirius' case, i have contacted the order and all are on the search. James' has informed me that Lower England is done?"

"Yes sir, we haven't found him" Lily said.

"ah, well, the order is all looking out and we will be notified immediately if anyone recognises him." Dumbledore said "His case is on the 26th of March., that is all i wish to inform you."

The group all bid farewell to The professors and flooed home.

"The 24th? That gives us just under 3 weeks to search all of England for a common garden rat." Remus said, as everyone else stared at the ground.

'"Well, we better get going, tomorrow morning" Petunia said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Uh huh"

 **Hello again readers! Thanks for reading! I am going to be a bit inactive in the following week because i'm going on camp and there is absolutely NO WIFI there... So please make sure to leave a review, favourite or follow for me when i get back! It's all greatly appreciated!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Petunia's Trial

The date of Vernon Dursley's trial grew closer and Those at Potter manor (along with Snape and Dumbledore) Worked hard night after night to get ready. Memories were paused and captured as photos to use as evidence and declarations were prepared. In all the work, finding Pettigrew was almost put on hold, however, various members of the order had begun searching other parts of england.

On March the first, Petunia woke up at 2 in the morning. She glanced at the cot next to her bed where Dudley was sleeping soundly. Deciding that she couldn't get back to sleep, she stood up, put a dressing gown on, set up the baby monitor (a wizarding one which could alert the user anytime, anywhere) and walked down the stairs that led into the kitchen.

The kitchen area was sparkling clean, thanks to the work of Mickey and Minnie. The room was large and had a table in the middle, which was occupied by another person.

"Couldn't sleep?" Severus asked

Petunia sighed "No"

"Here" He said, sliding a plate of biscuits to her. She sat opposite him.

"James asked me to spend the night here, i'm coming as well tomorrow, you see" Snape talked casually as Petunia nibbled on the end of a biscuit.

"Don't worry" Snape said "You'll be fine."

"I.. uh.. Why are you out of bed at this time then?" She asked

"I was.. never really a night person" He said.

The two continued to talk for a long time. Only stopping when the sun appeared on the horizon. Minnie apparated in a few minutes later.

"Petunia and Severus has been here long! Why didn't you call Minnie for food!" She scolded and walked away tutting. She came back a few minutes later with two trays laden with cakes and biscuits.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, Mistress needs to eat! It is a big day, yes!" Minnie said whilst walking away.

"Morning" Remus yawned, he stretched his arms and sat at the end of the table. "How well did you two sleep?" He asked awkwardly.

"There's no need to pretend, Lupin" Severus said

"He and I both slept well enough, Remus" Petunia said " _he's trying to be nice"_ Petunia hissed at Severus.

Severus smiled awkwardly at Remus "How about you?" He asked

"As well as I could" Remus said, glancing at the calendar on the left wall, which also displayed the moon cycle. It showed that the next full moon was due in 2 days.

The three sat in silence, only disturbed by Minnie,who appeared with plates laden with food. The three continued to eat in silence until a small crying sound was heard from the small device in Petunia's dressing gown pocket.

"Oh!" She said and got up and ran up the stairs. Leaving the two men alone. Who glanced at each other and continued to eat in silence.

"Have you heard of the new potion that is in experimental stages?" Severus said, attempting to make conversation.

"Which one are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"It's called wolfsbane, Potioneer Damocles has been working on it for over 2 decades now."

"Ah, yes. Certainly a great breakthrough for people with well, _my issues_ but even if it does work, i have no hope of brewing it" Remus said sadly.

"Why not?"

" Wolfsbane is 12 galleons for a single flower"

"Merlin! But i think he will make a breakthrough, his previous tests have shown lesser of symptoms shown"

"That is not wrong, did you hear about democralates new potion, something like barberry?"

"Baneberry yes!" Snape said enthusiastically.

The two continued to talk about potions not noticing the two people and baby standing quietly in the doorway.

"Looks like you're being replaced, James" Lily giggled

"Let's give them a few more minutes, Remus is in his nerd trance again" James said, Heaving Harry onto his shoulders "Merlin, Harry. You're getting heavy!"

The three exited the hallway into the sitting room, but were surprised to find it occupied by none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Hope i'm not intruding, i merely thought it would be best to come early" He said

"Oh, no professor, please follow me into the kitchen, have some breakfast" Lily said, leading Dumbledore back into the kitchen, leaving Harry and James to trail behind.

* * *

Once breakfast had been cleared, People went up to change into their clothes for he trial.

"I'll go drop Harry and Dudley at the Weasleys" Lily announced, and with a quick peck at James' cheek, she flooed away.

Lily stumbled out of the Weasley's fireplace

"Molly?" She called out

"I'm in the kitchen, Lily!" Molly called out. Lily walked over to the kitchen, placing Dudley and Harry on the faced Molly, who was bottle feeding a small girl in her arms.

"Thanks again, Molly. I don't know how you do it! 7 kids of your own and Harry and Dudley mixed in!"

"Not to worry, dear! a piece of cake! both are such good boys..." There was a loud crash, followed by crying.

A small red headed boy came running down the stairs.

"Muuuum, Fred and George have wands and they're trying to turn Scabbers yellow again!"

"FRED! GEORGE! STOP! WAKE RONNIE UP AND TELL HIM TO COME SAY HI!" Molly turned back to Lily, red faced. "Percy got a new pet and the boys won't leave it alone, You best be on your way, the hearing is at 9, isn't it?It's 8:30 now."

"Oh, yes. I best be on my way... Thanks again Molly!" Lily walked back to the fireplace and flooed to Potter Manor.

* * *

At exactly 8:57, Lily, Petunia and a tall, brown haired man walked to the courtroom door, leaving the men behind in the waiting room.

"Lily, i'm afraid you cannot come in" The man said, facing Lily.

"I know" Lily said, hugging Petunia. "It will be fine, we've got all the evidence!"

Petunia merely nodded at Lily. Together, they walked through the doors, leaving Lily alone.

* * *

Lily sat in between James and Remus, every minute or so, glancing at the clock.

"The trial isn't going to speed up every time you look at the clock, you know" Remus said to Lily, who sighed in return. She looked around the small room, which was furnished with brown carpet, two sofas (Which they were sat on), a small box filled with various toys and a medium sized coffee table was in the middle pf the room. On it were plates of various biscuits and a small stack of magazines such as _Cosmapolitan, Vogue_ and _WOW!_. Severus was reading through a copy of _Womens Weekly_ , a look of confusion on his face. Lily gave in and eventually snuggled into James' shoulder, reading an issue of _Vogue_.

It was almost two hours later when a small lady, opened the door.

"The trial is finished" She said. All 4 leapt up and followed the lady out the door towards the courtrooms where Petunia was standing, with an unfamiliar man. Lily immediately ran to embrace her sister.

"So?" She asked.

"Vernon Dursley has been found guilty" This time it was the man who spoke. Lily looked at him, she had never seen him before, or had she? There was something familiar about his voice and the twinkle in his eyes..

"Is that you professor?" She asked.

"Well, i thought that was quite a convincing costume, but it seems that it wasn't, was it Lily?" The Dumbledore said, taking his wand out of his back pocket and waved it over himself. His face morphed into his wrinkled face and his neat brown hair was replaced with his mane of long, white hair. His beard sprouted from his face and standing in front of the five was Dumbledore, looking abnormal in his Muggle suit instead of his usual long, swishing robes.

"But then again, even the hardest disguises couldn't fool Lily" He said, facing Lily, who was blushing furiously. "As I was saying, Vernon is to spend 6 years in prison for abuse towards Harry and Petunia, and then another 4 in house arrest."

Lily squealed and hugged her sister again.

"I think this calls for celebration! To the leaky cauldron!' James said.

"As fun as that sounds, i have to head back with Severus for _important business "_ Dumbledore said.

"I'll meet up with you later, congratulations Petunia" Snape said, and together, Dumbledore and Severus walked away, The group all looked at eachother and headed to the Leaky cauldron, eager to celebrate.

 **Hey readers! I just came back from camp and the first thing I did was begin writing this chapter! Thanks for the reviews,favourites and follows! I really love reading through your reviews and messages so please feel free to leaving me one! i'm always up for a chat as well! Any suggestions would be accepted as well! Thanks for all the love and please leave a review, favourite and follow. Keep watch for the next chapter, which will be closer to Sirius' trial! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Authors Note, Please read!

Time crept on. Petunia's trial seemed as if it had been years ago, and before they knew it, it was the 19th of March. Sirius' trial was in a week on a Friday, yet they still had not found Peter. Time was running out quickly, and the group was slowly giving up hope. It was nearly 3' o clock in the morning. James, Harry and Lily were the only ones awake in the manor.

Lily looked over at James, who had his brows furrowed, staring hard at the paper in his hands, as if Peter would just jump out of the page itself. She sighed

"You don't have to act so strong all the times James" She said "We haven't talked in ages, tell me what's on your mind" she said.

"Nothing's wrong." James muttered, avoiding Lily's gaze

She quirked an eyebrow at him

"Really?"

"I just don't know where we can find him! We've searched all of the UK, Scotland and Ireland!" James cried with frustration, throwing the papers in his hand hard onto the table. He let out a groan of frustration and buried his face into his hands, his hair falling over them. Lily sighed and got up out of her chair. she walked over to James, placing Harry onto the ground next to him.

"Hey," she said softly, kneeling down and brushing the hair out of his eyes, she moved his hands from his face. "Hey, James" She repeated. James opened his eyes and they both looked at each other.

"I know it sounds very cliche, But it will be alright James, Don't worry.."

"How do you know!? if we don't find Peter, We can't do anything else! We can't free him!" James cried again.

"And who said that?" Lily asked. James opened his mouth, but then closed it again.

"Exactly. If we don't find him, we can keep searching. they're not going to kill him if we don't find Peter, they can't." Lily looked at James yet again.

"Dada!" Harry cried, raising his arms. James immediately lifted him onto his lap.

"I never got to thank you, you know" Lily said

"For what?" James asked, confused.

"With Severus, You certainly manned up, let go of your past to at least try to bed friends, and it's paid off so very much." She smiled at him, "And i know you did it for me, I know that it has been incredibly hard for both of you to remain cordial, so thank you very much James" She said.

"It's time for bed, young man, You should have been asleep hours ago!" She addressed Harry, swooping him up into her arms. "it's bed time for you too! You're getting nothing done staying up!" She said to James, who smiled and stood up. stretching his arms.

"We're going to have to leave Harry and Dudley with Snape on the trial day, you know. The Weasley's are going over to their Aunt Muriel's for the weekend and i doubt it would be a good idea to bring Snape to the trial, so he's on baby duty , which is bound to be interesting.." Lily smiled.

"Definitely" James smirked.

 **Hey Guys! Just a short filler before the action begins! I think I'll end this story after a few more chapters, and then start a new story going from Harry's First year! I just wanted to talk about the review that have been left in the past few chapters, Usually i love reading through the reviews you guys leave me, even the negative ones because they help me improve my writing, and i thank you all for them. But in the past few chapters that either**

 **a- don't make sense**

 **b- Don't help me in any way (eg. "This story is cringy", They don't actually help me with any ways to improve the story**

 **or**

 **c- Both**

 **Now, I am 100% OK with negative reviews, _if_ they help me, such as**

 **"Spelling and punctuation need more work"**

 **or**

 **"Needs a more interesting/ thorough storyline "**

 **These reviews tell me what needs to be fixed, and I can immediately work on the issues. But there are people who leave me with reviews like**

 **"Cringy"**

 **or**

 **"Bad story"**

 **These type of reviews don't actually _help_ me improve anything. Please, in your reviews, tell me _what_ makes the story cringy/ bad and how i can fix it. Also there are a few reviews that just don't make sense such as one that i got saying that the story was sad. I wasn't sure it it meant sad as in the storyline is sad or that the story itself is sad(As in bad). **

**The main reason i am saying (or typing?) this is because the people who leave these type of reviews are mostly guests, and i have no way to further inquire them. Thanks for reading through this (especially the rant) and thanks to all reviewers, followers and those who favourited! I love you all!**


	10. The Trial pt 1

Each day passed on and the group worked their hardest to try and find Peter. The days seemed to blur by and before they knew it, IT was Thursday night. They were all sleep deprived and anxious for tommorow, no one speaking a word. It was only until the floo chimed that they all snapped out of it. Dumbledore strode into the room, his face looking as lined and weary as ever.

"Nothing?" He asked,

"Nothing." Remus answered back quietly.

"I... I am afraid that without Pettigrew, We have no sufficient evidence." Dumbledore said

"I don't understand" Petunia said, previously unheard. All 5 people looked at her.

"What don't you understand, Petunia?" Lily asked.

"Well, you guys have different _ways_ of getting evidence. You told me about one, a serum or something..."

"Veritaserum." Snape said.

"You see, Petunia. We do have sufficient evidence. Were it someone else who was holding the trial, we could have used Veritaserum, Shown our memories and so on. But since Fudge's mind has been warped by power, He will not listen. The best we can do is show the evidence we have, and hope for the best." Dumbledore said gravely.

All 6 people fell into silence again. It was only broken when Dumbledore spoke again.

"I shall meet you four at the courts, i understand that Petunia and Severus will not be attending, and I would not advise you to attend either..." Dumbledore looked at Snape, his eyes twinkling

The five snorted

"The Trial is at 11. However, i advise that you arrive very early, a couple hours earlier in fact, Fudge is not incapable of dirty work, such as setting the trial a few hours early on short notice." Dumbledore caught James' eyes "I will act as Supreme Mugwump, so i have a bit of power, though, not enough to guarantee anything. Your lawyer will be a good friend of mine and Order member Louis freeman. You know all the other details, I recommend getting a good nights sleep. Goodnight" And with a nod, Dumbledore left.

"Come on, you heard him, off to bed, yes James, you too" Lily said, quite literally dragging James by the collar.

* * *

However, no matter how much Lily urged him, he could not go to sleep and at two am, he got up, careful to not awaken a sleeping Lily, and walked up to the cot next to their bed. He looked down at Harry as he slept, His wild hair spread out across the pillow, drool coming out the side of his mouth. James found himself smiling. He looked backwards at Lily, Who had now turned to the other side. James sighed.

"I thought i told you to go to sleep." Lily murmured. James jumped slightly.

"I couldn't" He murmured back. Lily sat up in the bed, he hair poofed up at the back.

"Me neither" She smiled at him. James went and sat next to Lily.

"What do you think would have happened if we had died that night Lily?" He asked

"I expect That Harry would be with Petunia, Because Remus would never had known that Sirius was innocent, he most likely wouldn't be able to adopt him because of his lycanthropy." Lily said, subconsciously stroking James' hair.

"I don't think Harry would have had much fun at the Dursley's either.." James said

"Oh god, he would be shunned, wouldn't he? And i don't expect Sev would have been nice to him as he is now, would he?" Lily muttered.

"No, I don't think so." James yawned

"But we shouldn't focus on what could have been, we're alive, and healthy. And somehow we will get Sirius out of there." Lily said, but as she looked at James, she saw his head tip down as he fell asleep. She smiled to herself. as she too went to sleep.

By the time Lily, James and Harry made their way downstairs, They had just enough time to grab a quick breakfast and after handing HArry to Snape, who took him into his arms precariously and the three flooed over to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

The three walked into the atrium, after getting their wands checked, and headed downstairs to the courtrooms. After getting checked off, they waited until 11 o clock arrived, and as instructed by the squat wizard in front of the door, walked in. They were shocked to see that the seats were all taken up by various wizards and witches, most equipped with a notepad or camera. There was a moment of silence when the three walked in, and then all chaos ensued.

"Mr Potter! What made you think Black was innocent!?"

"Mrs Potter! Do you support your husband fully in this!?"

"Mr Lupin, you were a good friend of Black! Are you a death eater too?"

"Order!" Fudge yelled, but was ignored "ORDER I say!"

"SILENCE" Dumbledore yelled from his seat and silence immediately fell. The reporters all sank back into their seats sheepishly however there were a few clicks of various cameras.

"Follow me" The squat wizard said as he led the three towards a vacant bench right towards the front. It was only occupied by one slightly greying wizard.

"I thought Fudge wasn't going to tell the public about the trial" Lily whispered to James and Remus.

"I guess he thought we wouldn't have Peter." Remus whispered

"He wasn't wrong though, was he?" James whispered back

"Ah, hello. I don't think we've met before, I am Louis Freeman, I will be your lawyer today." He greeted each by turn and all faced forward when Fudge banged his gavel. The doors on the left opened and two dementors glided him, Each holding Sirius by one arm. The cameras immediately went off and Lily gasped as the boys looked on in shock. Sirius looked even worse. His face was gaunt and lifeless and his hair was matted and grimy. His eyes were overshadowed and he looked barely alive.

"Where am I? Why am I here!?" He suddenly cried out. The three had never seen Dumbledore look so angry.

"You didn't tell him he was to be tried!?" He shouted at Fudge.

"W.. we didn't think it necessary.." Fudge stuttered

Lily couldn't help herself. "HOW DARE YOU!?" She yelled. Sirius' head whipped back

"Lily!?" He yelled however he was forced back into place by winding chains.

"That is enough! Defendant to the accused, step up!" He yelled and Louis stood up, and walked to the front. The trial had begun.

* * *

 _10:30_

Snape was sitting down next to Harry, looking at his chubby face.

"Well, what do you do for fun then?" He demanded. Harry giggled and slowly got off the couch. He stumbled over to the table and brought back a copy of _The Daily Prophet_

"Not a bad choice.." Snape said as Harry climbed back onto the couch, using Snape's leg to push himself up. He sat snuggled next to an uncomfortable Snape. Harry immediately squealed when Snape unfolded the paper

"Mummy, Daddy!" He pointed at the pictures on the front page. Snape read the article.

"Petunia!?" He called.

"Yes?" She called back.

"Come see this!" He yelled. Petunia came into the room and Snape held out the newspaper for her to read.

"I thought he wasn't going to tell the public.." she said

"I guess he decided against it at the last minute.." Snape began, but was interrupted by the floo chiming.

"Severus!?" Molly called out. Snape got up and walked to the fire place, Petunia behind him

"This is what you guys were doing, weren't you?"

Molly's face was in the flames and Snape could see that she was holding up _The Daily Prophet_

"Yes, we didn't tell many people, it was a secret, you could imagine what would happen if it got out." Snape said.

"Yes, I see. Muriel's just cancelled on us. You two leave, I know it wouldn't be good if Sirius saw you but go quickly anyway, you might be needed! Arthur overheard at the ministry that you might need more witnesses and people to testify! Bring Harry and Dudley and go!" Molly said.

Snape got up and picking up Harry and Dudley, flooed over.

"Thankyou so much, Molly." Snape said, handing Harry and Dudley to Molly when a small boy ran into him from the side.

"Sorry sir! Mum! Fred and George won't leave Scabbers alone!" He wailed, thrusting a small rat into Molly's face. Severus could feel his heart freeze as he saw the rat

 _nine toes_

He jumped up and grabbed the rat. He immediately took out a picture from withing his robes and examined both

 _white marks_

 _blue eyes_

 _brown fur_

 _missing toe_

He took out his wand immediately and pointed it at the rat

"Stupefy!"

The struggling rat immediately stopped moving.

"Mummy! The strange man killed Scabbers!" The boy wailed

"What _are you doing Severus_!?" Molly demanded.

"This is what we have been looking for these past weeks! I need you and whoever found this rat to come with me! Trust me" Molly glanced at him uncertainly

"Come on Percy!" She said. "Arthur!" She called out.

Arthur Weasley came running down the stairs Molly immediately thrust the babies at him.

"We have to go quickly! Floo to the ministry! I'll meet you there!" Snape yelled as he flooed to tell Petunia

 _10: 58_

 _Two minutes left._

 _He could still make it._

 **Hello Readers! Yes, I am very excited for the next few chapters! Please remember to review, favourite and follow. Keep your eyes open for the new chapter! Thanks for all the love!**


	11. The Trial pt 2

Molly panted as she ran to grab their cloaks. She fastened both cloaks and then swung Percy onto her hip.

"You aren't _actually_ going, are you Molly?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"I trust Lily, and she trusts Snape. Therefore I trust him too." Molly said calmly.

"Yes, but _still..."_ Arthur said

"We'll be fine" Molly said, kissing Arthur on the cheek "Just, look after the kids!" Molly said as she grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"The Ministry of Magic!" She yelled and she could hear Arthur calling in the distance

"I'll try!"

* * *

She stumbled out of the fireplace and immediately paced forward, seconds before the flames turned green again and another witch, who she did not recognise, walked elegantly out. She looked around but could not see any sign of Snape, until the last fireplace glowed green and Snape strode out.

"Severus!" Molly called out. Severus' head whipped around and he broke into a run. She glanced down at Percy, who was sucking his thumb nervously.

"Will you tell me what's going on now!?" She asked when Snape arrived.

"One minute left, come on!" He yelled and began running again towards the elevator, Molly ran after him and both jumped into the elevator.

"Level 7, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish quidditch league headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents office."

"Tell me _What_ is going on Severus!" Molly demanded. Snape looked around the elevator, which was empty except for the three of them. He sighed

"You know about Sirius Black, don't you? How he supposedly betrayed the Potters so and so.." Snape asked. Molly nodded. "Well, Sirius Black is innocent. They secretly switched Secret Keepers to Peter Pettigrew. He then staged his death and Sirius' betrayal. Both thought Lily and James were dead. We have been looking for weeks all around the country for Peter, who is also, an unregistered animagus." Snape said, showing her the still rat. "Their trial is starting at 11, this is the only way we can prove Black's innocence."

"Scabbers!" Percy shrieked.

"You and Percy will only have to say how you found him in front of the jury.."

" _Percy is only six! He can't speak in front of a jury!"_ Molly hissed

"Please, Molly.. It's our only way." Snape said, looking at them both.

Molly sighed.

"Fine..."

Percy puffed out his chest proudly.

"I've read all about Trials! You can count on me sir!" He said. The elevator stopped with a ding and more witches and wizards piled in. Severus glanced at the clock.

 _11:02_

It looked like they were going to have to make a surprise entrance.

* * *

 _11:04_

Lily watched as Louis sat down next to her.

"James and Lily Potter, step up!" Fudge announced. Lily and James walked over to the seats next to Sirius. They both sat down. James smiled nervously at both of them as they stood up. Lily looked at Sirius, who was staring at James intently. Close up, he looked even worse. His skin was stretched and skeletal. And he was hollow-eyed. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Sirius jerked at the sudden contact and faced Lily, who smiled at him. He attempted to return the smile, but he gave up and resume to staring at James.

"Now you two say that you switched secret keepers to Peter Pettigrew, who also happens to be an animagus and faked his death? Quite an unconvincing backstory to be honest." Fudge chuckled. A few witches and wizards joined in.

"It is the truth" Lily said calmly

" _hem hem "_

Lily looked over to her right and saw a witch dressed in frilly pink robes and bows Looking at her closer, Lily was surprised at how she hadn't noticed the witch before.

"And how do we know you haven't been imperiused or have gone mad?" She said

"Quite true Dolores, quite true" Fudge said

"You will find that they have supplied a full medical report from St Mungo's" Dumbledore said, who was seated a few seats away from Fudge.

"Ah- yes. And what about evidence?" Fudge asked

"We have supplied our memories and consent to be questioned under Veritaserum" James said.

"Not _that_ evidence. Where is the supposed rat form of Peter Pettigrew!?" Fudge demanded.

"Now minister, you can't really have expected them to find a common garden rat, in six weeks!"

Lily turned to see who had spoken.

" _Amelia Bones, 5 years above us, remember?"_ James whispered to her.

"Besides, they have sufficient evidence to prove black's innocence," Amelia continued.

" _That is enough!_ I will not take any evidence other than Pettigrew!" Fudge yelled.

"Which luckily enough, they have" A voice said. Everyone looked to the door on the left and Lily gasped. Severus, Molly and Percy were standing in the doorway, and dangling from Snape's hand was the struggling form of a rat.

Lily glanced at James in shock.

 _They had Pettigrew._

* * *

 **Hey Readers! Thanks for the love! I'm getting really excited so i will probably be posting more chapters and the sequel will be up in around a few weeks if i manage to finish this story by then (which- to me- looks like i will be able to). Keep your eyes open for the next chapter, _The Final Verdict_. And please leave a review on this chapter. Or follow and favorite me. See you next chapter!**


	12. The Final Verdict

Lily glanced over at Sirius. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles had gone white. His hollow expression was replaced by unformidable one. She leant over to him.

 _"He's on our side!"_ She whispered. He glanced back up at her, confused.

" _Excuse me?"_ Fudge asked incredulously.

"You heard me. We found Pettigrew, Just in time as well it seems." Snape replied coolly. Fudge sat, opening and shutting his mouth like a goldfish.

"Wonderful. We can get right to questioning him now." Dumbledore said. He swished his wand and a rigid chair appeared right next to Sirius, who was glaring at Snape and the rat in his hand.

"On second thoughts, perhaps not the best idea.." Dumbledore said, swishing his wand again, this time the chair moved a few feet away from Sirius' chair.

"Wait a minute! You can't just come barging in here! How do we know that is not just a common garden rat!?" Fudge cried.

"Ah, I happen to know what to do. Severus, please place Pettigrew on the chair. Stun him first, though. we don't want him escaping now, do we?" Dumbledore said.

Once Snape had Stupefied Pettigrew, Dumbledore slowly stood up and made his way down to the chair.

"Place him on the ground please- I will use this spell to force him out of his animagus form. Ho-"

"Now wait! How do we know you won't just use a spell to _disguise_ the rat as Pettigrew?" Fudge cried.

"Good point, minister. How about you ask someone you trust fully to perform the spell then?" Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Delores, you know the spell. you do it!" Fudge ordered. The witch stood up and sauntered down to them, she simpered at Dumbledore as she raised her wand at the stunned rat.

"Homorphus!"

A blue jet of light hit Pettigrew and he slowly morphed into the still form of Peter Pettigrew. Witches and wizards from around the courtroom gasped. Sirius, James and Remus all growled as Peter was dragged into his chair by the dementors stationed at the doors.

" Awaken him" Fudge ordered. A shocked umbridge brought her wand up to Peter.

"Ren- Rennervate!"

Peter jolted awake and looked around him, taking in where he was. He met The glares of Sirius, Remus, James and Lily and gave a squeak of fear.

"I think you recognise Severus Snape and Molly Weasley." Dumbledore said to Fudge.

"Erm, yes. Please step up and tell us how you found Pettigrew."

* * *

Snape and Molly walked up to the front, Percy clinging to Molly.

"Lily, Remus, James and I , over the past six weeks, have been looking for Pettigrew in his rat form. Lily's sister and I stayed back this morning, to look after Harry and Dudley, whilst the others attended the trial, when Molly flooed me and said she'd look after the children. I flooed to her house to give her the children when Percy ran in with his 'pet rat' that he had found recently. I recognised him immediately and, with Molly and Percy, we flooed here as quickly as we could."

Fudge nodded. "Would Mrs Weasley and Percy Weasley please step up."

Molly took in a breath and, with Percy clinging to her, stood up.

"Is this all true?" Fudge asked.

"Yes it is."

"And tell me, how you found the Pettigrew."

"It happened 7 weeks ago. We were at home when Percy came running in, he said that he had found a 'pet'. At first i was reluctant but Percy wouldn't take no for an answer, so he named him Scabbers and he's been living in our house ever since. " Molly said

"And were you aware, that this was not a normal rat?"

"No minister."

"Percy Weasley, how did you find, er- Scabbers?" Fudge asked.

"I was playing in the gawden when the wrat came to me. He was nice so I showed him to mummy." Percy said, meekly.

"uh huh, what did the rat do when you had him as a pet?"

"Nothing. He just sleeped and ate food." Percy replied.

Fudge nodded.

"Okay, thank you all, Please take a seat." Fudge addressed.

The group all sat down, squished onto the bench. Lily looked over at Sirius, who was straining against the chains, glaring daggers at the cowering Peter.

"We will now vote." Fudge announced. "All in favour of accused being guilty."

Delores Umbridge began to raise her arm, but, glancing at Fudge, quickly lowered it.

"All in favour of clearing accused of all charges?"

The whole jury raised their hands.

"Cleared of all charges." He announced. The chains sprung off of Sirius' body and not a split second later, The group had run off to Sirius. Sirius was knocked over by Remus, James and Lily and cameras went off everywhere. Lily noticed Dumbledore and Severus talking, before Severus discreetly walked out the courtroom and Dumbledore casting a spell which cast a small glimmer in the atmosphere. He too, then walked over to the group. He leant over to Lily.

 _"A memory charm, it wouldn't be advisable for future if severus was recognized as, well, one of the 'good guys'."_ He whispered to her.

"Attention!" Fudge yelled, pounding his gavel. The crowd all went silent. "The jury and I have discussed and we feel that there is no need for another trial, Peter Pettigrew is charged as guilty and is charged to a lifetime, in Azkaban. "

The two dementors glided forward and seized Peter, they dragged the struggling Peter out the other door and all was silent, except for the sound of cameras clicking, as the group watched.

"Sirius Black will also be paid 20 000 galleons in compensation and the animagus fee will be removed, however you will have to be registered by October. Session finished!" Fudge banged his gavel and stood up .

The group cheered as they led Sirius out the door.

 _Sirius was free._

 **Hey Guys! A Few more chapters left and then I will be posting the Sequel! Still deciding on the name, but it will be exciting!. I will also take the time to revise check over the whole story because there are a few mistakes...**

 **Please tell me how it was by leaving a review or you can favourite and/ or follow this story! Also, I have a Tumblr and Instagram where I will post fan art and stuff like that so check it out on my profile page! Thanks for all the love, and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **Love, Indi xxx**


	13. Back Home

It all seemed like a dream. Sirius felt as if he was walking on air. He became more lively with each breath of fresh air.

 _He was free._

It was actually quite hard for him to breathe, however, since he was surrounded by many. On his left side stood James, and on his right side stood Remus. Both had their arms slung around him to hold him up. Lily, Molly, Her child and Dumbledore were in front, talking with a man who he had only met five minutes before the trial,They walked along, James and Remus attempting to make conversation with him,

"Did you see the look on old Fudge's face!?" JAmes exclaimed

"That was nothing compared to Umbridge's! " Remus laughed

"They've always had a loathing towards us, haven't they Padfoot?

Sirius was too tired to answer back, so he simply nodded and smiled.

The group kept walking until they reached an old firepit. There were remains of what seemed to be charred wood.

"We had to use this way since I highly doubt that you all would want to have a heart to heart with the reporters" The man chuckled as he took out his wand and pointed it to the grate, which magically opened.

"There, that should do the trick!" He grinned at the group.

"Thank you very much, Louis" Dumbledore said as the man waved goodbye and flooed away. "I'll be going back to Hogwarts now, i'm assuming you would want to take Sirius with you?" Dumbledore said to the group, a twinkle in his eyes.

" How about you come and celebrate with us, Albus?" Lily asked. Dumbledore smiled

"That sounds wonderful, but I have business at Hogwarts I need to attend to, and Minerva will want to hear how the trial went." Dumbledore said as he grabbed a hanful of Floo powder and stepped into the pit.

"Fine, but yourself, Minerva and all the Weasleys are invited to dinner Sunday night." Lily said

"Ah, Wonderful! We will be sure to attend! Also, could you please ask Severus to come see me tonight?" Dumbledore asked

The group all nodded

"I'll see you all on Sunday, then! Farewell." Dumbledore waved as he threw the powder into the pit. "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!" , Dumbledore dissapeared in a whirl of green fire .

Molly and Percy walked up next.

"Thank you so very much, Molly." Lily said, as she hugged her goodbye.

"Oh, don't worry, Lily, it was nothing!" She said " _Although I am quite glad to get rid of the rat, all he did was eat up all our food!"_ She whispered to them, glancing at Percy. " _I don't think the fact that Scabbers won't be around anymore has quite sunken in yet"_ Molly and Percy both walked into the pit.

"You will be coming, won't you Molly?" James asked

"Of course I will be, but we are quite a large family, I'll warn you" Molly said

"Don't worry, just come over to Potter Manor Sunday night" Lily assured

"It's a date." Molly said as she tossed a handful of floo powder in the pit.

"The Burrow!" She yelled, and then she too, dissapeared in the flames.

The group all followed suit and one by one, flooed out of the ministry to Potter Manor.

* * *

One by one, they stumbled into the living room.

"Now boys, we'll let Sirius rest before you guys begin doing, well, whatever you're going to do. you are going to wait until Sirius has eaten, and washed and rested first. _Aren't you James?_ " Lily said. They all walked to the living room where they sat Sirius down.

"I bet you're hungry, Sirius, I'll go get Maddy to fix you up something- _What are you doing Severus!?"_ she exclaimed. The group all turned to see Severus walking down the stair, a bag slung accross his sholder.

"Ermmm-"

"You're leaving, aren't you!?" Lily said

"Well, I thought that it wouldn't be, well, _best_ if I stayed.." Severus started to say

"Don't be ridiculous! If it weren't for you, Sirius would still be in Azkaban!" James argued.

"He's absoutely right! You are staying, Severus, you have just as much of a right to be here as anyone else!" Remus reasoned.

"wait, when did you all become _chummy?"_ Sirius demanded.

"Well, you see there, Padfoot, It's quite a long story..." James began

"Which Severus would be happy to explain!" Remus chided

"Yes! And we, will be in the kitchen!" Lily agreed

"I'll take that!" James declared as he took the bag from Severus, who was slightly pale. The three pranced off, leaving Severus and Sirius alone in the living room.

"So..." Snape began.

"Enlighten me" drawled Sirius.

* * *

The trio walked into the kitchen, where Petunia was sat, Harry and Dudley were both sat on her knees.

"I went and picked them up, off of Arthur. Did you manage to convince Severus to stay?" She asked.

"I think so.." Lily said as she picked up Harry, who began squealing and kicking his legs with joy at seeing his mother.

James walked over to the small door on the left wall. He bent slightly and knocked on the door. The door opened and Minnie opened the door. Upon seeing who was at the doors, her ears began to quiver with excitement.

"Oh Ma- James! Minnie is Happy to see you have all arrived! Petunia said what happened! Is Sirius back!?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, he is back. You'll met him in a bit, he is just talking with Severus." James said

"Wonderful! I shall go cook for everyone!" She exclaimed with joy and ran to the stove to begin working. James stood up straight and walked to Lily and Harry. Lily passed Harry to James and then began to talk to Remus and Petunia about the trial. James walked over to a chair and sat Harry on the table. He gazed at HArry. With the trials and everything else, he hadn't got to spend as much time with Harry, alone. Harry had certainly grown bigger, and his hair was as messy as ever. The hair fell over his forehead, hiding the scar that James knew was there. He looked into Harry's smiling eyes, which were as green as ever. Harry was squealing and babbling, talking about his day.

"Wonnie! Wonnie my fwend!" Harry cried.

"Oh wow, really?" James asked. He hadn't talked to his son in ages. Harry could definitely speak better, his second birthday was in 4 months anyway.

"When did you grow up so fast?" James mumbled as he played with Harry's hands. The door suddenly opened and an uncomfortable Severus and Sirius walked in.

Lily immediately started giggling and everyone immediately followed suit. Even Harry and Dudley were laughing, even though they had no idea why everyone else was.

"I'm glad to see that you find enjoyment from this" Severus mumbled.

"Another man's trash, is another man's treasure!" James laughed

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Sirius demanded.

"Nothing.. nothing" James chuckled.

"I think Sirius should have a wash now" Lily said as seriously as she could, however the corners of her mouth were twitching.

"That would be wonderful, Lilykins!" Sirius mockingly bowed.

Lily stopped laughing.

"I thought you said you wouldn't use that name!" She said

"Whoops, must have slipped my mind " Sirius teased as James, Petunia and Remus snickered in the corner. Lily rolled her eyes and quite literally dragged Sirius out of the room.

"Trust me Lily, you will wish that I had just stayed in Azkaban eventually.." They heard Sirius say as he walked out the room.

"I don't understand, what's so funny about that, I mean, it's not the funniest is it?" Snape asked

"Mum used to call her that _all_ the time. She hated it! But how do you guys know about it?" Petunia giggled

"Well, Sirius, Remus a few of Lily's other friends and I overheard Mrs Evans using it one day on platform 9 and 3/4. That was Sirius' new nickname for her and he didn't stop using it until she hexed him to sing confessions of love every time a teacher walked by, so they came to terms eventually..." Remus laughed.

"So _that_ was why Sirius did that... We thought he just wanted to knock up all the teachers..." Snape said. At this, Remus and James laughed even harder.

 **Hey readers! thanks for all the love on the previous chapters! Please review, favourite and follow and keep a look out for the next chapter!**


	14. Aftermath

On Saturday, after the group had had their rest and had eaten, They worked to make the home more, well, _them._ By Sunday evening, the house had been splurged with various colours and furniture. Rooms were arranged for each of them. Dudley and Harry even got their own rooms (though they probably wouldn't be actually using them for quite some time.) Out of the 73 various rooms offered at Potter Manor, 12 had been taken up. other than bedrooms, Potter Manor now had a fully equipped playroom for Harry and Dudley, a craft room for Petunia and Lily (and sometimes Remus as well) and a large room dubbed The Marauders (plus Snape) Den.

"That's an awfully long name" Petunia commented.

"You know what they say! The longer the better!" James said

"Who said that?" Lily asked

"Me!"

The Marauders plus Snape Den had various activities such as brooms, alcohol and other various things that Lily did not want to think of. However, it seemed that Snape spent less time i said den than the others. He spent more of his time either in the library, in his room, or talking to Petunia and Lily. Lily however noticed that at times he would disappear ,and would never tell anyone where to. She also took notice of Sirius, more likely how he acted whenever Snape was around. He was withdrawn and slightly more moody.

* * *

The Happy mood lasted the whole weekend and by Monday, the only way you could tell that Sirius had been in Azkaban, is if you looked at him closely. Severus walked into the kitchen, hoping to get a cup of coffee but was shocked to see the walls splattered with what appeared to be chocolate. To the side stood an annoyed Lily, an amused Petunia and in the middle of the kitchen lay a deer and a black dog, Harry was standing on the dog's back and playing with James' antlers whilst Dudley was sat in front of the dog, playing with its ears. He walked over to Petunia and Lily.

"I assume this is a bad time to get a coffee?" He asked, amusedly. Lily's answer was cut of by a loud whine from the dog. Harry was pulling it ears, erapt with curiosity. The corners of Lily's mouth were turning upwards.

"May I ask what happened?" Snape asked Petunia.

"I asked James what it was like, being an animagus, so he transformed. Sirius decided he wanted to join in the fun and tipped over a bowl of cake batter in the process.."

"Ah."

Lily walked over to Harry and Dudley. She picked them up and placed them behind her. The dog let out a whine and transformed back, along with the deer.

"Aww Lil-" Sirius started but was stopped by Lily whacking them both on the head with her tea towel.

"Clean!" she said pointing to the chocolate splatter

"Yes Lily.." They both mumbled, taking out their wands.

Harry clapped his hands together.

"Silly Daddy!"

* * *

That evening the Manor sparkled. Professor Dumbledore and Mcgonagall were the first to arrive.

"Hello Albus, Minerva" Lily greeted as the others did the same.

"Where's Harry?" Mcgonagall asked.

"actually, I don't know, James?" Lily called

"Yes dear?"

"where's Harry?"

"Uhhh, I thought he was with you."

"No he isn't, he was with Dudley "

"Where is he then?" James asked. They turned and looked but Harry could not be found.

"BOO!"

everyone turned to see Harry grinning behind Albus' legs, Dudley laughed and ran to his mother. Harry went to follow but tripped on the hem of Dumbledore's flowing, turquoise robe, right before he hit the ground, Mcgonagall swooped him up in one swift movement.

"Oh no no no no, don't cry" Mcgonagall murmured as Harry's eyes filled with tears. Harry stopped and looked directly into Mcgonagall's eyes. She grinned and swooped her hat off of her head, onto Harry's, who immediately started laughing and clapping his hands in amusement. Everyone was shocked at the interaction between their One of the strictest and most stern teachers who worked at Hogwarts and Harry.

"Uh, well, let's head to the dining room, Petunia's there, just working on some last minute things- " Lily smiled. the group begun to head to the dining room

"Well that was something.." Sirius murmured to James, Remus and Snape. The others murmured their agreement, still shocked at what had just happened

It wasn't soon after that the Floo chimed again and The Weasleys stepped out. Arthur was first, greeting them all, Then a young boy stepped out, followed by four more and last came Molly, Another boy clutching her legs and a baby in her arms. Molly greeted them all then began to introduce her children.

"This is Bill, our eldest, he's twelve, Bill, he's ten, Percy, who is six, Our twins-

"Gred and Forge!" one of the boys yelled out

"We're four!" The boy next to him cried

"Pleased to meet you!" They both said, bowing down low.

"Yes yes, our little _angels.._ Where was I? You already know Ro-"

"RONNIE!" Harry and Dudley squealed. Ron ran forward to greet his friends.

"And this is Ginny, eight months." Molly said, showing Lily the sleeping girl in her arms.

"I'll go take you guys to the playroom" James said to the kids who followed him up the stairs.

"I hear you guys are pretty good at quidditch, maybe we can go play, later.." Lily heard James saying as he and the kids walked off.

"I'll take you to the dining room," Lily said and they all walked back to the dining room.

 **Hey guys! thanks for all the love! Please remember to leave a review, favourite and follow. see you next chapter!**


	15. Gringotts Bank

"So, Professor, how has Hogwarts been?" Lily asked Mcgonagall, once they had all sat down.

"Oh, it's been good, Bill is quite a delight to teach, very well mannered." she told Molly and Lily.

"That's good to hear," Molly replied. James joined them all a few minutes later and the table conversed on different topics; Hogwarts, quidditch and their children.

In the playroom, all were sat, doing quite different things.

"FRED! GEORGE! I'LL TELL MUMMY!" Percy yelled.

"Calm _down_ Percy!" Bill yelled. Charlie walked over to Ron, Dudley and Harry, who were sat in the corner with a small picture book about- _quidditch._

"That's a cool book! I like quidditch as well! I want to be a seeker!" Charlie told Harry. Harry looked up excitedly and ran to the small cupboard, gesturing to Charlie to open the door. He walked over and twisted the handle and six small brooms fell out, among various squishy balls which resembled the four balls used in quidditch.

"Wicked!" Charlie cried as everyone, except Percy and Bill, grabbed a broom.

"Come on Percy! Bill!" The twins yelled. both declined.

"I'll just watch" Percy said

"I'm too big" Bill said.

Moments after, the game had started. Harry, Dudley and Ron fell off quite a few times, and the brooms were exceptionally slow and hovered a few inches off the ground, but the boys had fun nonetheless.

* * *

"James, Sirius! Dinner's about to be served! can you go get the kids!?" Lily cried from the kitchen. The two men leapt up and went to the playroom. They opened the door and looked around the room.

"Wow, quite a lot of talent here!" Sirius announced. The kids looked at the doorway, spotting the previously unseen men.

"Paddy! Dada!" Harry squealed, he attempted to get off the broom, but his leg got entangled in the process and he tumbled to the floor, laughing.

* * *

The men and boys walked into the room laughing.

"What took you so long?" Lily asked.

"Well, The boys found the training brooms and they all were playing quidditch when we walked in!" James laughed

"It was amazing! Charlie here is quite an amazing seeker, isn't he?" Sirius said, ruffling the boy's red hair..

Dinner and dessert were served and after, Minerva and Albus stood up.

"I think it's time we headed back, thank you for the wonderful night," Minerva said.

"Before we leave, however, I think Severus would like to say something?" Dumbledore said, looking at Snape.

"Oh, um yes." Severus said, wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"Well, you see, I was offered a job at Hogwarts, so meet your new, potions professor" He said, smiling.

"Oh, that's wonderful Sev!" Lily said. Everyone congratulated him, and Minerva and Albus left. Molly and Arthur also left later, bidding goodbye and leaving through the fireplace.

"Wow, potions professor!" James exclaimed

"congratulation Severus!" Petunia said.

After everything had been cleared away, everyone went up to bed. As soon as Harry's head went on his pillow, he was sound asleep, exhausted.

* * *

Sirius stretched his arms over his head and quite literally tumbled out of bed. Throwing on clothes, he walked out of his room, yawning, and headed down to the kitchen, hoping for food. Opening the door, he saw James, Harry and Remus. Remus and James were in deep conversation. Harry was on James' lap, every so often laughing whenever his father did. He stood there, watching and smiling as Harry clambered up higher onto James and tugged his hair, giggling at his father's discomfort.

"Good morning, stalker" Remus said, Sirius sneered at him and went to sit down.

"Here you go" James said, passing Harry to Sirius, who immediately squealed and clambered onto Sirius, pulling his hair instead.

"Did you hear about Malfoy?" James said, as he walked over to the cabinet

"Yeah, they haven't placed any charges on him, They say he was imperiused but Arthur said that he happened to pay a hefty donation to the ministry the day before the election" Remus stated

"If Lucius Malfoy turns out to be innocent, I'll eat my hat!" Sirius said

"You don't own any hats, Padfoot." James said

"Then I'll buy one, won't I Harry? " Sirius faced Harry who giggled and wrapped himself around Sirius.

"His birthday's coming up, isn't it?" Remus asked

"Yeah, his second, seems like days ago we were celebrating his first.."

"What are we doing then?" Sirius asked

"Harry and Dudley are sharing their birthday party, since it's only a months difference, so the Weasleys are invited and we're also inviting Augusta and Neville, and of course Hagrid, he's been dying to see Harry, along with Professor Dumbledore and Mcgonagall. By the way, Augusta has also invited us over for dinner this coming Saturday" He replied.

"I'm heading to Gringotts today, by the way, do any of you want to come?" Sirius asked

"I think Lily and Petunia are heading over to Diagon Alley today with Molly, I'm stuck on babysitting duty..." James said

"I have to go to Flourish and Blotts, what time were you planning on heading over there?" Remus asked

"Now, I have to get there before everyone else, so hurry up!" sirius said as he hastily passed harry to James and paced out of the room.

"Why is he in such a" Remus asked, confused

"COME ON OLD MAN WE HAVE TO HURRY! " Sirius yelled from the other room

"WE'RE THE SAME AGE YOU PRAT!" Remus yelled back as he stood up and followed Sirius's path.

* * *

"May I ask, why, you need to go to Gringotts all of a sudden, and why do we have to get here before everyone else?" Remus asked

"That, is not a story to be told now, I have to finish this before Mol- I mean the _holiday crowd?_ arrives." Sirius said

Remus raised his eyebrows...

"Whatever you're doing, make sure it's not illegal, I'm going to flourish and blotts and I'll meet you at the leaky cauldron in an hour, and use a charm to make yourself look unrecognisable, when the 'holiday crowd' appears, I highly doubt you want to be recognised." Remus said

"Thank you very much for the reminder, Moony" Sirius said as he cast the spell hastily, Where Sirius stood, he was now replaced by tall, skinny man with short, dirty blond hair and green eyes, which were hardly noticeable by a great pair of bushy dark blond eyebrows. He waved goodbye and walked briskly in the direction of the wizarding bank. Remus rolled his eyes and headed to Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

Sirius was panting by the time he arrived at the gates. He walked calmly up to the head desk and approached the goblin sitting at the desk. He stood patiently, waiting for the goblin to take notice of him but after a few minutes of the goblin not noticing his presence he coughed politely. The goblin looked down at Sirius, albeit a bit disgruntled.

"Hello, Can I please talk to Nagnok" Sirius asked.

"And why would you need to do that? He manages the Black family's account, and the only black alive is Sirius Black, who you are not." The goblin said, even more disgruntled.

"Oh, Sorry," Sirius said as he took out his wand and got rid of the enchantment.

"ah, I see. Very well, I will need your wand to check if it is really you, Gornuk! Go get Nagnok!" Sirius handed his wand to the goblin, who examined it very carefully, and after placing it on a set of scales in front of him, passed it back to Sirius.

"He is clear, Nagnok" Another short goblin walked out from behind the desk, towards Sirius.

"Hello, Mr Black, I will need you to follow me to the consulting room." Nagnok said and walked out to the left, Sirius followed him and walked into a lit room, where a small table was sat in the middle, upon it were various files and papers.

"Take a seat, Mr Black." He said and gestured to a seat. "Now, Grimmauld place remains in your possession after your mothers death, and so does Black manor, The Malfoys fought hard for possession but it is still, 100 % truly yours. You also have the chance to take a seat on the wizengamot as a representative of the Black family, but in order to do that, you will need to resume place as Lord Black, if you do not take the lordship, it will fall to either the Malfoys or Lestranges, All your money and treasures, will fall to them as well, and I trust that you would not like that." He said

"You are not wrong, Nagnok, I will take the Lordship." Sirius said.

"Wonderful, all you have to do is sign this paper, with the blood quill" He said as he passed a slightly tattered piece of Parchment, and a jet black quill to Sirius. Sirius had no hesitation and immediately signed, ignoring the stinging on his hand.

"Good, now, what is it that you came for, today, Lord Black?" Nagnok asked

"The twenty thousand galleons."

"Ah, you wish to take it now?" Nagnok asked

"No, Can you please place 10 000 in the Weasley family Vault , 5 000 to the Lupin Vault and the other 5 000 in - in The Snape family vault." Sirius asked.

"Oh, okay then, I will do that immediately, Is there anything else you need today?"

"No, there isn't. Thankyou very much Nagnok." Sirius said, he stood up, shook Nagnok's hand and walked out of the room, into the foyer. He cast the concealing charm and went to leave the building when he saw Petunia, Remus, Molly, Bill, Charlie and another lady who did not recognise He walked over to the group.

"Ah, here he is" Remus said as the others looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi, sirius " The unknown lady smirked and Sirius worked out that it was Lily, who was concealed as a tall lady with short, brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, are you guys shopping for Hogwarts stuff then?" Sirius asked

"Yes, just had to go pick up some money" Molly said

"same here, turns out I forgot my wallet at home because _someone_ was in a rush." Remus said

"We're going to go shop with Molly later" Lily said,

"Ah, well, I guess I'll wait up for you guys" Sirius said as the others waved and walked into the building. Sirius leant against the pillar as others walked past.

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes later that The group emerged from Gringotts and he was tackled by not only the two boys, but Molly Weasley as well, who was sobbing.

" _Lord_ Black, eh?" Lily asked

"shoot, I forgot to ask him not to say who did it" Sirius said as the reason why Molly was crying dawned upon him.

"Ten- ten _thousand_ galleons! You're an idiot! But such a generous one!" Molly shrieked and started sobbing again. "We can't accept this Sirius! It's too much!" Molly cried.

"No, no. I got 20 000 galleons, for which I have no use, I have more money than I need from my family and if it weren't for you guys, I would still be in Azkaban!" sirius argued

"No! It's too much!" Molly argued

"Well, I guess you're going to have to keep it since I am definitely not taking it back." Sirius said, smiling as Molly launched herself onto Sirius, sobbing yet again.

"Thankyou, Sirius" Remus said, quietly. Sirius beamed at him

"No problem! But just so you know the butterbeers on you because I _also_ forgot my wallet!" He laughed .

* * *

"So you planned the whole thing last night, with James and Lily?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I wanted a way to pay back those who helped me, Lily and James refused any money but I gave all of the money I got from the Ministry to you guys, I gave Molly more though because, well, seven kids isn't easy to pay for, is it?" Sirius said, Remus nodded his agreement

"But, I thought you got 20 000 galleons so what did you do with the other five thousand?" Remus asked

"Well, you see" Sirius started, sheepishly

"Wait, _no way_! You gave it to Snape!" Remus grinned

"Wel, maybe yeah..." Sirius started

"MERLIN! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THIS DAY! SIRIUS IS BEING NICE TO- "

" _Keep it quiet will you!"_ Sirius scolded as heads turned in their direction

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you had a _look_ to keep, can't have people discovering that Sirius Black doesn't exactly hate Severus Snape anymore!" Remus smirked.

"Ah! _Speaking of the devil!_ Hello Severus!" Remus cooed over Snape, who had just stepped out of Diagon Alley.

"Hello, Remus, You're seeming a bit, _cheerful_ " Snape commented upon seeing Remus' grinning face.

"And, who is your friend?" Severus asked, looking at Sirius, who was glaring daggers at Remus.

"It's me, Snape." Sirius said, disgruntledly

"Ah, Hello Sirius." Snape said

"Or should I say, _Lord Black?"_ He teased

"I'm guessing you found out then?" Sirius asked

"Uh, yes. And thank you for the money, Sirius, but may I ask, why?" Snape asked

"Because if it weren't for you, I would still be in Azkaban." Sirius replied. Severus sat in the booth.

"You know, even though we called truce, I don't think we ever really believed each other, did we?" Severus asked

"Yeah, not really" Sirius grinned

"I think that we can now truly put our past behind us, can't we?" Severus asked

"If I can call you Sev then we got a truce!" Sirius grinned

"Truce?"

"Truce."

They both shook hands.

They looked over at Remus, who was in tears and laughing

"Something funny?" Sirius asked

"I can't wait to tell James" remus laughed.

"Well, this is my cue to leave, so bye" Snape waved and left

They both looked as Snape left The Leaky Cauldron,Sirius advanced on Remus

" _Don't say it!_ " He warned

"I'm proud of you Sirius." Remus laughed

"Shut up."

"No, no, I'm Serious" Remus said, wiping away a tear

"No you're not, I am." Sirius smirked

 **Hello lovely Readers! Yes, yes _I know_ that I said this story would be finished by the end of last week but I was a bit busy with school but There is only one chapter  Left! I'll have that up soon and then onto the next story! Please leave a review or favourite and/or follow and thanks for all the love! See you next chapter for the 'finale' of If Only Which shows a certain Birthday!" **

**Love Indi xxx**


	16. Authors Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongHi Guys!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sorry that I haven't been able to upload much recently, I've had exams and It has recently been my Birthday (whoo hoo..) A new chapter will be up soon, along with the first chapter of the sequel, and then i will be on a little break (around 1-2 weeks) To review and renew the previous chapters, and fix any mistakes. However, I have been quite active on my emTumblr/em, posting fanart and so on... Please go check it out! /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thankyou! And I'll see you all next chapter!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Love Indi xxx/p  
p style="text-align: center;"(Tumblr: Wannabewizardxxx)/p 


	17. Home

The light filtered through the trees that lined the garden and bounced off of the various golden statues that were littered among the garden.

"You know, I'm actually kind of looking forward to a more downscale place" James told Lily, as they went about hanging various party decorations.

"I'm not arguing, Potter Manor is nice and all, but..."

"Yeah, I know. I've been looking for places around London."

"Near the Leaky cauldron?" Lily questioned

"Yeah, I think I've found a pretty good place near there house, Albus told me about it, It has a spacious garden, room for a small quidditch pitch and has plenty of room for everyone. I think Remus and Sirius are both looking for a place as well but just in case there's 8 Bedrooms, Enough for Us, Remus, Sirius, Dudley , Petunia and others." James said.

Lily looked over to where her sister was talking to Severus, who was holding Dudley in his arms and laughing.

"You know, I actually think that Petunia won't be living with us for long, James." She told her husband.

"Why not?" He asked. Lily glanced back at the two.

"Just... A hunch." She smiled at James, who beamed back at her.

* * *

By midday, everyone had arrived. The children were playing 'quidditch' on their brooms and the adults were all sat in the courtyard, chatting, after a very hearty lunch.

"I think it's time for cake" Lily said, as she beckoned to Petunia and stood up, moments later, emerging with two cakes, one decorated in red and gold and the other in red and silver.

"You guys couldn't have given it a rest with the 'Gryffindor pride' thing?" Asked an exasperated Snape.

"CAKE!" Sirius and James both yelled as they ran to the children, who moments later came chanting towards them yelling "CAKE, CAKE, CAKE!" Harry and Dudley sat on James and Sirius' Back and Ron and Neville on Bill and Charlie's.

"Merlin, you're getting heavy Harry" James grunted as he placed Harry on the ground, Harry immediately ran up to where the cake was, tugging Dudley, Ron, and a slightly flustered Neville toward the cake.

It was now nearing dusk and everyone was sitting in the garden, as the children ran around, high on sugar. All that remained of the cake were a few crumbs.

"Are you three all going to live here from now on?" Mcgonagall asked Lily and James.

"Actually we've been looking for a few places but nowhere seems _right,_ you know?" James said

"we're looking for a place near other wizards and witches, really" Lily said

"Enough room to play quidditch as well!" James added

"And of course enough room to fit Harry and my other three children" Lily stated.

"Other children...?" Mcgonagall inquired as she looked over to where Lily was pointedly looking, at James, Sirius and Remus

"Ah..."

"Actually," Arthur interrupted, "I might know a good place.. One of my colleagues place" He told James and Lily.

" In Devon, Ottery st Catchpole, The Denbrights just moved out of there, in fact, The place is quite close to our home, around a five to ten minute walk to our home, it's also quite near the Lovegoods as well." Arthur continued

"It's quite spacious, five or six bedrooms I think, The Denbrights were quite a big family,Last time i went I think They had a big backyard too, and we share the orchard out front with them as well..." He said

"Do you think we could go see the house?" James asked

"Probably, I'll speak to Andrew" arthur said

"That would be wonderful, Arthur" Lily said

"That's settled then." Arthur smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THREE MONTHS LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I Like the place" Sirius nodded appreciatively as they all walked into the great house, the curtains, walls and furnishings were all done in various shades of red, gold and white. "Especially the decor"

James laughed

"Turns out the Denbrights were all Gryffindors as well!" He said.

"Lunch is ready!" Lily called from the Orchard. The two men walked out into the orchard, where Remus, Lily, Harry and the Weasleys were all sat.

"What took you too so long?" Remus asked

" Just admiring the denbrights choice of decoration, quite lovely, really" James said.

"Well, I'm repainting the house, It's quite lurid" Lily said. Sirius gasped

" _Lily!_ how could you!? You're forgetting your Gryffindor roots!" Sirius cried

"I know my roots quite well, thankyou. I'm thinking of painting the rooms lavender." She said

"Ewwwww, not _lavender_ " Sirius groaned

"Ewwww!" Harry giggled.

"Look at what you've done Sirius! You've been a bad influence on him!" Lily scolded, as everyone else around the table giggled.

Lily and James sat at the bench out the back, watching Harry, Sirius and Remus playing with the mini broomstick. The wind whistled through the trees as the sun slowly set on the horizon.

"You know, I reckon we've done a pretty good job." James said

Lily looked at the three playing, her eyes connected with Harry's scar, but slowly drifted down to the bright, green eyes as they made contact with her's. She smiled and snuggled closer to James.

"I reckon we have too"

 **Hello _Lovely_ Reader! That is IF ONLY completed and wrapped up! The sequel is now up! Search up _Possibilities_ which continues on in Harry's first year! Thank you for being with me through this wonderful ride, thankyou to all the People who have Reviewed, Favourited and followed! Without you guys I don't know if I would have completed this part at all! Make sure to check out Possibilities and I will see you all over there!**

 **THANKYOU!**

 **Love, Indi xxx**


	18. Sequel is up!

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey Guys!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Just to let you know that the sequel to emIf Only /emis up! It's called emPossibilities /emand you can go check it out! Thankyou :)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Love, Indi xxx/p 


End file.
